


and a red sun rising

by Celen



Series: Vertigo [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fucked Up Shit, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celen/pseuds/Celen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru was a fool to think that the knowledge would change anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and a red sun rising

Subaru can sense him before he sees him, smell him the moment the whirl of sakura petals dissolves – the sweet, cloying smell of fresh blood that makes his muscles tense and eyes flash; Seishirou’s amused chuckle tells him this had not gone unnoticed.

 

“Will you help me clean up, Subaru-kun?” Seishirou asks, voice sweet and compelling, even amused, as he holds out his hand (still dripping blood, a crimson fall of small round drops, _drip drip drop_ ). He smiles like this is a game, and maybe it is, maybe it has always been, but it’s too late to back out now, after all—

 

Subaru takes one, involuntary step towards Seishirou before stilling, quieting his mind’s sing for food, more food, _you want it, don’t you—_

“No.”

 

Something flashes in Seishirou’s eyes, something quick and guarded before he lifts his eyebrow, his smile never wavering.

 

“Oh? And why is that, if I may ask?” His voice betrays a slight quiver of curiosity, of something else he can’t quite define, and this is what makes Subaru open his mouth and spill out the words, without thinking.

 

“It… it isn’t your blood.”

 

For a moment, Seishirou simply stares at him, expression unreadable in the moonlight, and Subaru starts to regret his momentary lapse of self-control, but—

 

Seishirou laughs. His laugh is different from his usual, enigmatic chuckle – this is pleased laughter, incredulous laughter, and it still echoes in Subaru’s mind as Seishirou closes the distance between them and lifts one hand to touch his chin, smearing it with blood in the process (something that Subaru is sure is intentional, yet he allows it anyway).

 

“You really are cute, Subaru-kun.”

 

His protest is muffled as Seishirou’s lips close over his.


End file.
